


交换

by Xylophone323



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 在关于手机问题的争吵之后。
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058363) by [ProgramasaurusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramasaurusRex/pseuds/ProgramasaurusRex). 



Gilfoyle跟着Dinesh到了车库。

“你这个不要脸的混蛋！ 你居然敢打我! ” Dinesh说道，肾上腺素狂飙。 “就像一个他妈的……动画片反派什么的! ”

他们离得太近了。Gilfoyle可以读懂他那天真的表情上刻着每一道背叛和伤害，每一种压抑痛苦的情感，Dinesh无法隐藏。

“你打了Jared。”Gilfoyle适时地指出。

“没错，那我也道歉了，”Dinesh说，“但是你先动手的。”

“你侵犯了我的隐私。”Gilfoyle低吼了一声。

“我问过你介不介意，”Dinesh回击道，“你说你不介意。”

Gilfoyle的双手交叉在胸前，没有反驳。

“还有你是从后面打的我，懦夫！”Dinesh继续了下去。

“喔，你还想提什么骑士精神？”Gilfoyle反唇相讥，“我已经把手机放下了，是你背叛了我。”

“要不是Jared阻止了你，你还一脸兴奋地要翻我的邮箱。你就是受不了别人知道你有什么弱点，”Dinesh摇了摇头，“你那该死的自尊比我的安全更重要。你猜怎么着，我干嘛还要和你讲话？你整天说一些种族歧视的狗屁，侮辱我的人格，让我痛苦，我还要跟没事人一样和你一起打游戏？每次我和你说话的时候，只是给你提供了更多的机会！我有病吗？”

“我不清楚，”Gilfoyle轻哼，“可能你是个受虐狂。要么你就是个白痴，看不出我们两个根本算不上什么朋友。”

Dinesh看起来快要哭了，但他宁愿死在Gilfoyle面前也不愿意流下一滴眼泪。过去有好几次，Gilfoyle幻想怎么让Dinesh哭出来：他把情景设定在哪里，因为什么原因，是Dinesh在他面前嚎啕大哭，还是他回到卧室里偷偷抹泪。但是现在这一刻，Gilfoyle诡异地感到不适起来。站在他面前的是一个真正的人，一个他了解，并且太过于了解的人。这场争吵势必会带来什么不好的结果。

最终Dinesh还是没有哭。他冷静地做了个深呼吸，双眼直视着Gilfoyle，掷地有声地说：“我受够了。”

三天的冷战就这样开始了。一旦事情回到现实，Gilfoyle证明了自己天生就可以无视Dinesh的存在，以及对方不在乎自己的状态。但是大家都不相信，一股无名的紧张气氛压迫着房中的每一个人。


	2. Chapter 2

冰块正在慢慢地融化。

Jared好几次向他们提议紧急的办公室调解，但是Dinesh和Gilfoyle不约而同地无视了他。至少他们在这件事上达成了共识。最后的最后，Richard决定插手。

“Richard，你能不能问问Gilfoyle他把所有的日期解析功能都移到哪里了?”这是第三天的早晨，Dinesh开口。

“打住，这太荒谬了。”Richard说道，“你们俩已经是成年人了，也在一起共事。立刻给我结束这种幼稚的行为。”

Dinesh叹了口气。“好吧。Gilfoyle？”

“我放进了REST服务的抽象超类，在双精度解析旁边。”Gilfoyle若无其事地回答道。“我记得你上星期和我提到希望所有公用功能都能归类。”

Dinesh皱起了眉头，但还是恶狠狠地吐出一句：“谢谢你了。”

两人暗自庆幸他们都不用低头。而且一旦他们重新开始谈论工作，就很难不回到过去无话不聊的状态。没过多久，他们已经开始吐槽Jared的新背心，以至于差点就和解了。可是每到了这样的临界点，Dinesh就会找一些借口离开房间。

到了第四天的时候，Gilfoyle注意到Dinesh拿着空杯子走进了车库。和Jared一起喝下午茶，看起来像是。Dinesh在里面呆了一个多小时。当Dinesh和Jared出来的时候，两人轻松地有说有笑。

好在Dinesh和Gilfoyle都很热爱电脑，尤其是他们还在做同一件项目。虽然两人关系水深火热，Gilfoyle的超高效记忆分类器和Dinesh整洁直观的前端设计就像漫威电影一样般配，仿佛化学工程这么合理。Dinesh不由得注意到大家都很满意。

在第五天的傍晚，Dinesh坐在客厅里看书。他一般会读奇幻小说，但是今天拿了一本《呼啸山庄》。Gilfoyle坐在椅子上打开了一本平装书：加缪的《局外人》。他用余光偷瞄Dinesh。

虽然表现的很满不在乎，Gilfoyle其实很担心他和Dinesh的关系在长期上是否会有什么变化。他自己也不是太清楚为什么他唯独对Dinesh的态度更差。他觉得应该是Dinesh总是假装一个不属于自己的形象。作为他的朋友，Gilfoyle必须帮他打破这种虚伪，不断地提醒他说的假话，直到Dinesh意识到别人的看法都是不值一提的。Gilfoyle不知道为什么自己坚持要让Dinesh面对真实的自我，为什么他费尽心思去揭穿所有Dinesh的谎言。但是在他的内心深处，他有着强烈的欲望，近乎情色。他想看见Dinesh一丝不挂的情绪，并且是由自己亲手为他脱下那层层伪装。

Gilfoyle也不是无时无刻的诚实，当然，但他往往更有技巧。他一直认为自己对付Dinesh这种业余的三脚猫绰绰有余。他们共享着避免暴露彼此的认知，因为Gilfoyle对出于恐惧而误导他人的感受太过清楚。就算他没有把自己的弱点展现出来，Dinesh的悲惨故事也对他像家常便饭一样，但是窥探到更深处意味着它带来了审视灵魂的愉悦。

诚然，两个友人之间唯一共享只有各自有不为人知的秘密，本身是一件很不幸的事。有那么几次他感觉实在是太过安全，几乎希望Dinesh能发现足够多的事，让Gilfoyle回忆起暴露在烈阳下的感受。

可惜，他的手机，实在是太多了。这算得上是作弊。一想到要如此坦然，Gilfoyle难免慌张起来。

Dinesh盯着那页看了很久，一直没有翻过去。

“看入迷了？”Gilfoyle贴心地问道。

Dinesh没有回答。

Gilfoyle继续说道：“要是这样，接下来和你在魔笛手共事的日子可太爽了。你觉得你能坚持多久？”

“直到你向我道歉。”Dinesh闷闷地回答，“一个不带嘲讽的道歉，这事马上就翻篇。”

“我具体要道歉的内容是什么？”Gilfoyle问道。

Dinesh翘起了脚。“算了。你就是个混蛋，而且无药可救了。”

“那你就觉得你算不上混蛋？”Gilfoyle追问。

“我跟你都算不上一个档次的，”Dinesh说，“我不知道为什么拖了这么久才和你绝交，我手中一直有筹码。”

Gilfoyle把腿搁上了茶几：“哦是吗，什么筹码？”

“你想让我做你的朋友，”Dinesh洋洋得意，“你假装不在乎的样子，但从我和你断绝关系的那一刻起，你一直想要我再重新开始。这样你就可以再次中伤我了。”

“你知道为什么你一直拖着吗？”Gilfoyle反击，“因为你从来都不在意。你喜欢如此。每次你遇到了棘手的问题，想泡哪个女人哄她和你上.床，或者和谁吵了架，你都找谁倾诉了？我没有一次向你花言巧语，Dinesh. 从你搬进来的第一天起，你就知道我是个什么样的人了。承认吧，你才是那个主动求我的人。”

Dinesh坐直了身体：“最近你变本加厉了。自从我做了CEO——你感觉到威胁了。我以为Richard坐回那个位置，我们之间就会回到从前，但是没有。”

“哦，我明白了，我们两个人打架只是时间问题，”Gilfoyle冷哼了一声，“但你也没有朝我还手啊。”

“我不想沦落到你的水平。”Dinesh说。

“对对，是你们发明了非暴力抗议。”

Dinesh摊手：“看到没，就刚才……为什么？你明知道我是巴基斯坦人，而甘地是印度的。你不是无知，你大学毕业在世界教育前沿的城市住了三十多年，却还说这种屁话。而且你……你也不是种族歧视，所以这事根本就没有道理。”

“这就是有趣的部分了，”Gilfoyle说道，“我们一起做些不太对的事，能够增进感情。”

“没有‘一起’，”Dinesh别开视线，“我不想和你一起。”

“随你怎么开加拿大人的玩笑，”Gilfoyle继续说，“我已经听了个遍。枫糖浆、洗冰车、谦逊有礼、过分道歉……”

“这些都跟你没有关系。”

“行，”Gilfoyle叹了口气，“听我说……对不起，Dinesh. 我伤害了你，精神上和物理上都是，我真的很难受。但是我不能保证我未来就是一个好人，你也知道。”

Dinesh低下头：“我知道，我也不是。”

“那你还想要什么呢？”

Dinesh没有出声。

Gilfoyle补充道：“这不是一个反问句。你有什么想对我提的要求，只要合理，不太过分的都可以。”

Dinesh不怀好意地笑了：“你手机里有什么？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“你知道这事不合理。”

“可能吧，”Dinesh同意道，“总得试试。”

“而且，你根本不可能想看到我手机上到底有什么。”Gilfoyle说。

“我当然想啊。”

“你只是想象征性地获得胜利。”Gilfoyle否定，“你想压我一头，挖出我的笑料。但如果你真的读了我所有的短信，看了我过去两年拍的照片，还有那些私人的笔记——你的道德标准会让罪恶感把你从内到外地吞噬了。你就像个追着车的小狗一样徒劳。”

Dinesh低头玩自己的手指：“可能不完全是这样的。但我不止是想要抓住你的什么把柄。”

“还能有什么原因？”

Dinesh调整了一下坐姿：“坦诚来讲，应该是好奇心。我没那么了解你。”他停顿了一下，“我们是好几年的室友了，有事没事总待在一块，但你从来不跟我讲你的事。至少不像我跟你说我自己那样。”

Gilfoyle把他的椅子拉过去了一点：“我对你的事情感兴趣，但你不必如此。”他的语调上覆着一层难以察觉的苦涩。

Dinesh揉了揉额角：“你甚至有没有可能给我这个机会？”

Gilfoyle双手抱胸，作出对这个问题若有所思的表情。在通常情况下，他都会条件反射地对任何接近的好意表示拒绝。但是有这么几次，他感觉特别艰难的时候，他也想过用自己一小部分的不可理喻去换取一丝安慰。要是有人向他伸出了手，他会接住的。

“这事会有很大的风险。”他最终说道。

Dinesh看向他的眼睛。“Gilfoyle……”语气轻柔。

“嗯？”他的声音也变得柔软。

“我不会告诉任何人的，”Dinesh低语，“除非你自己告诉我。你一直很强调……我们之间互相有一道不能逾越的界限。”

“直到上周为止，”Gilfoyle的声音低沉。

在他说出口的一瞬间Dinesh就明白了事情的原委。他不顾一切地破坏了他们两人曾经拥有的那点羁绊。Dinesh眼睛睁得很大，Gilfoyle注意到他的手指抽动了一下，最后沮丧地垂下了双臂。他和Dinesh渐渐走回了熟悉的争执里。

Dinesh接着说道：“我现在知道你为什么打我了。”

“你知道了？”

“是啊，”Dinesh的语调不再像往日一样欢快，“因为你从不相信别人，这就是你的性格。但你还是先于我把手机放了下来，然后我的背叛让你再次确定了不能相信别人。”

Gilfoyle点点头。

“对不起。”Dinesh说道。

这感觉像是有一层柔软的泡泡纸包裹住了Gilfoyle.

“我明白你为什么这么做。”

“真的吗？”Dinesh摇摇头，“但是我不明白啊。”

“没有那么多大道理，”Gilfoyle说了下去，“你想伤害我。”

Dinesh没有出声，把脸埋进了手里。

“难道你以为我就会直接把这件事一笑了之？”Gilfoyle说，“你想看我的东西是因为你想伤害我。我打了你因为我只是做出正当防卫。你忘了我太了解你了。你的那些自私、阴狠的内心，我都了如指掌。你厌恶着我，害怕着我，可能还想我有一天出门被卡车撞死。”

Dinesh紧张地呼吸起来，想要让自己平静下来。他长舒了一口气，回答：“现在别说这个。”

“为什么？”Gilfoyle爆发了，“所有人都讨厌我！我做的所有事情就是为了让你们憎恨我！从我们见面的那天起，我所有这些乱七八糟给你带来的负担，哪一件还能让你对我有什么好的想法？”

Dinesh抖了一下：“你说得对，Gilfoyle，我心里藏着很多见不得人的憎恶。我无时无刻不想把它们藏起来，把它们变得合理化，推到深处，再给他们找很多借口。然后我遇到了你。你……你把憎恨当成衣服来穿，所有人都能看清楚地看到。没错，一开始是很容易也同样讨厌你，太多事可以让我讨厌你。但是有一天我意识到：你简直恶毒到一个境界，我在你面前完全不用隐藏任何事。你是我生命中唯一一个看见我真正状态的人。”

Gilfoyle无意识地靠近过去：“是吗？”

Dinesh朝他眨了眨眼：“是啊”他又眨了一次，再一次，最后闭上了眼。“如果这个世界上最了解我的人不能再忍受我，实在是太痛苦了。”

他想要起身，Gilfoyle用力地拽住了他。他条件反射地这么做，但是一旦他伸出了手，感觉反而正好。

这不再是什么游戏了。这次他不能再否认了。他完全可以让Dinesh觉得他自己认为的都是事实，一劳永逸地在两人之间架起一堵墙。或者，他可以也说说自己的想法。

不知怎么，他的身体已经提前为他做出了决定，将Dinesh拉进一个吻中。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

好消息是Gilfoyle还挺享受这个吻。Dinesh的味道，Gilfoyle手指间柔软的发丝，polo衫下紧绷的肩膀弧度，惊讶的轻呼。他在想Dinesh是否也喜欢这个吻。

坏消息是他彻底完蛋了。

Gilfoyle告诉自己还不能逃跑。他必须要待在原地面对这件事。他要控制这个场面，或许可以扭转乾坤。要是他现在跑了，Dinesh只会自己胡思乱想到其他的方向。在一吻结束前，他已经自动挂上了一个别扭的笑。

“刚才他妈发生了什么事？”

Gilfoyle向后靠去：“可能是从来没有人对你这么做过，这应该是你被吃了豆腐。”

但他的声音远不贴近他的语气，出卖了Gilfoyle。

“是吗？”Dinesh怀疑地说，“还是什么奇怪的下意识动作？”

Gilfoyle起先不知道怎么回答，他停下来想了一会，答案显而易见。他暗恋着Dinesh. 说实话他从来没有意识到这件事。但突然之间这个词解释了所有他对Dinesh的感情。

“我对刚才的举动很有自知之明。”

“所以……”Dinesh看起来有些错乱，“所以……”

“答案就在你嘴边了。”Gilfoyle鼓励他。

“你……喜欢我？”

“喜欢到想要吻你。”

“所以你……你想让我相信你对我有爱恋之情的喜欢？”Dinesh还是有些结结巴巴。

“大概，”Gilfoyle说，虽然承认这一点让他浑身都不舒服，但他还是非常努力地保持着静止的坐姿。“有时候亲密的举动是有关于爱情，有时候不是。”

“但是……为什么……为什么是现在？”Dinesh追问道。

“我不知道。”Gilfoyle的呼吸不由自主地急促起来，脉搏背叛了他而加快，他的声音越来越高，话语不受控制地从喉咙里说出来。“我没计划过。好像我们谈到了一个话题的某一个节点。你怀疑我对你的感情，吻你就变成了最有效的方法来打破质疑。”

神奇的是，Dinesh并没有离开的打算，他的好奇心最终胜过了他的不适感。“你也可以考虑说一句‘嘿，你其实是个很不错的人’之类的话吧？”

“我的反讽水平众目共睹，”Gilfoyle说，“我不想让你有其他的想法。”

“哦，对，因为亲我就完全没有什么问题了。”

Jian Yang唯独选择了在这一刻拿着自己的咖啡杯走进客厅。靠！他对两人的谈话完全不惊讶，甚至一点兴趣都没有，所以他可能什么也没有听到。但是Gilfoyle不太习惯他的目光。在一片沉默中，Dinesh和Gilfoyle决定回到Dinesh的卧室继续讨论。

“Dinesh，我把话说开了，”Gilfoyle坐在了Dinesh的床尾。“我对你……有很强烈的爱意。这样够清楚了吗？”

“不，一点也不，”Dinesh立刻说，“那你之前干嘛那样对我？”

Gilfoyle看向地板，额头上渗出汗珠。“因为我不想单方面对你有感情，但是你对我什么感觉也没有。”

“谁说我对你一点感觉也没有？”

“好吧，”Gilfoyle喘着气，“现在我知道我对你的感觉也不是完全不受欢迎，可能我会对你再好一些。”

Dinesh安静地坐在一边，脚敲了敲床架。

“那么……”Gilfoyle说，紧张地点着床头柜。“有什么想法？”

“我不知道，”Dinesh回答，“一个小时前我都没有想过我会和你接吻。我不知道我应该作何反应了。”

“你用不着现在决定。”虽然Gilfoyle恨不得Dinesh现在就决定。

“我想说，我确实喜欢你，”Dinesh说了下去，“但我不知道是不是以爱恋的感觉喜欢你。也许我们应该先成为互相信任的朋友。”

“有道理，”Gilfoyle尽力让自己看起来没有那么失望。“你是不是至少……会对另外一个男人有感觉？”

“我会。”

这次轮到Gilfoyle震惊了。“真的吗？”

“是不是以为你要把我从柜子里拉出来？”Dinesh露出了一点笑容，“不是，我知道自己是双性恋有几年了。我之前一直担心你会发现，但你现在也知道了。”

“所以你对我有感觉吗？”Gilfoyle问道。

Dinesh捏紧了拳：“我其实从来没有和男的一起做过什么，所以我也不知道自己应该怎么想。我知道我喜欢在你身边，如果我们两个人在房子的两头，我总会坐到你旁边去。所以，精神上，我可能有。但是生理上，我完全不清楚。你看着挺好的，但我……我把自己训练到无视男人肉体的程度了，你能理解吗？”

“好吧，但是直觉上呢，有还是没有？”Gilfoyle忍不住插嘴。

Dinesh轻笑了一声：“某些人很焦虑啊。”

“我当然他妈的焦虑。”Gilfoyle说，“难道你不这么感觉？”

Dinesh耸了耸肩。“我手里还有牌呢，感觉蛮好的。”

“很高兴听到你的享受。”

“你不会为了我开心而开心吗？”Dinesh问道，“如果你……真的对我有那种感觉。”

“看到你自信满满的样子挺好的，”Gilfoyle板着脸，“但我现在可能笑不出来。”

Dinesh的手搭在Gilfoyle的肩上。“没关系，无论如何我都会是你的朋友。”

“首先我们得是朋友关系。”

“我们都想和对方成为朋友，”Dinesh看向他，“这是一个开始。”

“你想要我们两个人建立信任关系，”Gilfoyle点点头，“我能理解。”

“要是我们……”Dinesh犹豫了一下，“要是我们互相分享秘密来增进关系呢？比如说，每天告诉对方一个秘密，或者每周？我们可以把秘密按照从小到大的顺序排列，等到了这个清单的尽头，我们就会……”

“你要怎么评判这些秘密的程度？”Gilfoyle皱眉，“也可以就凭空编造一大堆有的没的。”

“不然我们都必须同意双方收到了一个可以通过的秘密，然后才会进入下一个循环。”

“万一有安全漏洞呢？”Gilfoyle继续问，“那要重头开始吗？”

“我不知道，”Dinesh认真地考虑了一下，“那个人必须想办法做出补偿措施。”

他们现在又回到了熟悉的领域，把这套方法讨论成算法的另一个版本。

“总而言之，我们是硅谷里最聪明的两个工程师，”Gilfoyle说，“我们总能想出办法的。”

“你刚才是夸我聪明了吗？”

Gilfoyle笑起来：“你就为了这件事惊讶？”

Dinesh也终于露出轻松的微笑：“我真的需要一点时间才会习惯了。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上，Gilfoyle在闹钟响起之前就醒了过来。他睁着眼躺在床上，试图把整件事情搞清楚。他还在消化自己对于Dinesh的需要，究竟是哪一种。作为性伴侣？作为男友？他前一天晚上得出的结论更倾向于男友，现在事实浮出水面之后，Gilfoyle发现为了引起Dinesh的注意，已经拼命了很久，终于找到了原因。

他对Dinesh的兴趣并不是源于他的长相。其实，Gilfoyle对于和同性交往也仅止于一点亲吻和摸索的经验。作为一个享乐主义者，他没有什么旺盛的性欲。所以他也不知道自己到底想对Dinesh做什么，只知道他想让对方服从自己的安排。他试着幻想自己和Dinesh两人赤身裸体地趴在床上，抚摸他喜爱的地方，面对面地拥抱彼此，也许是从背后抱住他，这种幻想听起来很傻，但却前所未有的温暖。Gilfoyle觉得自己下身变硬。不，没有错。如果要分享他对令人生畏的性带来的无知前景，那么，至少他们两人应该是半斤八两。

两个男人之间的对称性关系吸引了他。Gilfoyle昨晚已经窥见了可以和Dinesh真心对话的可能性，他会遇到一个平等的对象，一个与足够与他情感共鸣的男人，而想到与他拥有亲密关系几乎有些害羞。他应该感觉到比现在十倍更多的怀疑和谨慎，但他决定把一切抛之脑后。Dinesh对他表现出好奇，Dinesh想知道他的秘密，Dinesh也会注意到Gilfoyle封闭内心的时候，并向他伸出援手。无论是什么事都去他妈的。Gilfoyle的心墙只需要Dinesh在遥控上轻轻一点就会被推倒。Gilfoyle为自己这些想法颤抖了一下。

可惜的是，他还有一个女友。根据他们两人的关系，亲吻Dinesh不是什么大事，但总得来说，Tara还是他的女友，并且Tara和Dinesh无论哪一个都会反对他同时与两人交往。好吧，他就只能和她分手了。他们关系已经走到了一个死胡同里。他喜欢她，他喜欢和她性/爱，他喜欢有一个不认识任何魔笛手的人可以倾诉。但在某个时刻，Tara已经接受了他永远不会搬到波士顿去，而她也永远也不会搬到旧金山来，他们基本上只是在一起消磨时间，等待下一个更好的人。发现她无缘无故和其他男人发生关系又撒谎之后，这件事成了板上钉钉。Tara终究会被遗忘在角落里。

当他确认了自己的目标是让Dinesh成为他的男友之后，他内心的好胜心就占据了上风，开始策划实现目标的步骤。Gilfoyle的当务之急是想办法在这段令人焦灼的等待期内，以何种姿态面对Dinesh。他应该善良耐心，当然了，因为他在追求对方。但也不能太好心，因为Gilfoyle不想破坏他们之前无伤大雅的关系，同时他也不想在胜券在握之前被其他同事发现，从而把事情搞砸。一旦被大家都知道他对自己最大的对手有依依不舍的暗恋，他不太能受得了这种耻辱。但他也想让Dinesh注意到，Gilfoyle认真听到了他今天对于腰带的抱怨。所以今天，Gilfoyle需要达到一个小目标，在玩闹、亲切、尊重、正常、真实交往中取一个平衡点。外加他还有一些真的工作要为公司完成。

想到这里，Gilfoyle起身走到厨房，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

Jared已经醒了，一边喝着茶，手边放着一盆苹果片。“早上好。"他从填字游戏中抬起头，语气愉快。

“早上好。”Gilfoyle回答。

Jared露出了一个明媚的笑容，显得很惊讶。Gilfoyle意识到自己如果不表现得暴躁一点，就会有人怀疑他。但他也不想演得太过分，只有菜鸟才犯那种错误。他决定只是偶尔的心情好，这个理由显得无辜又合理。最好的演技要尽可能贴近真实。

令人无奈的是，Dinesh已经醒来坐在他的工作台上了。Gilfoyle没有抬头，但他在PiperChat上给Dinesh私发了一条信息，寥寥几字，"表现正常点，我们晚上再谈。"

他们两个人都尽可能地表现得很正常。不过如Gilfoyle所预料的，Dinesh有点做得过头了，在某件小事上滔滔不绝地数落Gilfoyle的错误。

“你干嘛非要去弄包里最重要的一个基类的构造函数？”他大声地呵斥，好让房间里所有人都能听见。

“对，不好意思。”Gilfoyle说，“不是故意想把链接弄坏的。我只是想把那个类拷到我的端口然后还原出内容。”

他希望Dinesh能不要那么小题大做。但是其他人默认Dinesh还在为手机的事耿耿于怀，或者是其他新的事件，或者什么也不是。这三个理由都不会令他们感到惊讶。

等到这一天终于结束的时候，他们一起走进Gilfoyle的房间然后坐在了床上。两人沉默了整整一分多钟。

“你感觉怎么样？”Gilfoyle打破了这份尴尬。

“我今天有点不在状态。”Dinesh用讽刺的语调说道。

“我也是。”Gilfoyle说。

“是吗？”Dinesh看向他，"因为你看起来不像那么回事。你可能永远也不会紧张。大家都会认为你对亲吻自己的朋友毫不在乎。"

"保持神秘也是一种办法。"Gilfoyle说，"至少在公开场合是。但我们现在是在私下里，所以……"

"所以什么？"Dinesh有点恼火，"我们现在是什么规则？如果我向你询问什么问题，你又真的会回答我吗？"

"当然。"

"嗯……你感觉怎么样？"

开了这个头之后，Gilfoyle意识到规则真的改变了。他和Dinesh所有的互动不再是为了得分或者什么。他可以把真实的经历告诉Dinesh，这才是真正有益的。

“我坦诚地告诉你，和你一样紧张。”Gilfoyle说，“今天我在想很多事情。我一直在想你，想我会和你发生什么。”

“好吧，那你想到了什么？”

“我想和你尽量地维持亲密。”Gilfoyle停顿了一下，“不过，没有你的允许，我不会太过接近你。所以现在我只想让你觉得和我在一起是安心的状态。”

"我想和你在一起时感到安心，"Dinesh说，"我一直有点怕你，但我们开始缓解了。如果能一直这样下去……我也不知道。很难想象你对我没有敌意的样子。"

像是一阵暖风吹过Gilfoyle的耳边。说实话，他很少考虑过自己的侮辱对Dinesh所造成的伤害。一直以来，这快要变成一个友好的游戏，甚至受人欢迎。但他现在会对任何带有风险的话语有所顾忌。

"我有时候可能还会吐槽你。"Gilfoyle的眼神变得柔软起来。"但如果你说停，我就不会再说了。"

"确实，我也想象不了你彻底放弃的样子。"Dinesh笑了一下，"那么……你觉得我的那个算法提议如何？"

"我愿意。"

"现在？"

"当然可以。"Gilfoyle说道，"其实我可以先来，准备好了吗？"

"哎，我还没选好哪个秘密呢。"

“没关系，你可以等下再说。”

"好的，那我可以挑一些差不多的。"

"可以。"Gilfoyle有些迟疑，"总之，就是……我会写诗。"

他屏住了呼吸，等待Dinesh的回应。

“真的吗？”

"是的。"Gilfoyle点头，"这也是我不想让你看到的手机里的东西之一。我还没想好要给你看什么诗，但我想说有这么一件事。"

“好吧，确实很有意思，是关于什么的？”

Gilfoyle耸了耸肩。"一些是关于我的无政.府主义政治观点。其他的就是普通的焦虑时写下来的狗屁不通的东西。"

“挺好。”Dinesh的语气不太确定。

“挺好？”Gilfoyle问道。

“我的意思是……”Dinesh斟酌了一下，“很明显……这是我平日里用来取笑你的把柄，所以这个肯定符合条件。但是我现在不应该再拿这件事取笑你了。”

"你也可以，但这是特意告诉你的。所以作为攻击武器就免了，可以作为我们私底下的玩笑存在。"

Dinesh考虑了一下。

"所以，"Gilfoyle轻轻地说道。"你一直怕我发现什么？"

"呃.……我在吃药治疗失眠和焦虑。"

Gilfoyle不屑地哼了一声：“你住在加州。每个人都会吃抗压的药。”

“你也是吗？”

"我从高中开始就一直在吃抑郁症的药。"Gilfoyle回答道。

“那你说的也不无道理……”Dinesh表示赞同，“你说了两件事，你想要我再说一件吗？”

“你还挺注重公平的，当然可以，再给我讲一个吧。”

"我毕业后的第一份工作是给企鹅俱乐部写了一个公主换装游戏的程序。"Dinesh脸红地说道。

Gilfoyle一时说不出话来。他只是对着Dinesh笑了笑。然后，他开始大笑了起来。他实在是忍不住。Dinesh假装朝他发火，但是他知道这个笑声里并没有恶意，后来他也加入了Gilfoyle一起。

“比看杰宝图片好点。”Gilfoyle评论道。

“差远了，”Dinesh露出嫌恶的表情，“我不知道哪个更gay一点，看好几百张杰宝图片，还是给Eric王子穿芭蕾裙。”

Gilfoyle笑了一下：“我以为你喜欢老二呢。”

Dinesh显得有些紧张：“大概有点。”他害羞起来，像是忘了Gilfoyle已经知道这件事一样。“这个世界上有很多挺丑的杰宝。像是老杰宝，长满小红疙瘩的杰宝，千奇百怪。”

“你以为人们不会传长得不好看的杰宝图呢。”Gilfoyle低声喃喃。

“人类都是傻..比。”Dinesh说。

Gilfoyle表示同意。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

过去了好几周，Dinesh越来越放心，Gilfoyle也是如此。这主要感激他们经常互相抱怨讨厌的人。

“Sarah又想卖给我一条那种倒霉手工围巾。"有一天晚上，他们两人躺在地毯上的时候，Gilfoyle突然说道。"现在教堂里有一半的人都在戴。"

"你既然是撒旦教徒干嘛还要去弥撒？"Dinesh问道。"这样不就很合群？"

Gilfoyle耸了耸肩。"这总是要做的事情。你可以和有一样感觉的人待在一块。"

"呃，这不就是团体的定义吗。"Dinesh说。

"出于社交礼貌成为一个团体的一员，与成为一个告诉你该去做什么的的团体成员是不同的，"Gilfoyle纠正，"无政府主义者又不会去反对垒球队或者针织爱好小组。"

"但他们会在弥撒的时候告诉你要做什么，不是吗？"Dinesh继续追问，"我是想说，你会读一本书，然后里面有一大堆条条框框的规则告诉你去做什么。"

Gilfoyle考虑过这个问题。"但是因为我选择了这个宗教，选择了那些适合我的规则。你不明白，你不信教。"

"我只是太懒了，不想要经常外出的活动。"

"是啊，去有人认识你的地方感觉挺好的。"Gilfoyle说。

"连拿着土鳖围巾的Sarah也是？"Dinesh挑起了眉毛。

“是啊，身边有人比我更差的时候，就有了衬托我的余地。”

“所以就有点像Erlich？”Dinesh想了想。

“对，Erlich就是我们的土鳖围巾姑娘。”

过了一会儿，Dinesh在地毯上睡着了。Gilfoyle突如其来地感到一阵生理上的欲望。他想再次触碰Dinesh，原因很单纯，但是也令人惭愧。他把一个枕头垫在Dinesh的头下面。但他只有一条被子。他尝试着把它塞在他们两个人身上，但实在是行不通，所以他把被子留给了Dinesh，只带着他的毯子上了床。

几分钟后，Dinesh翻了个身。

“你确定要把唯一一条被子留给我吗？”他问道。

Gilfoyle摆出无所谓的样子：“加拿大人不怕冷。”

Dinesh起身把毯子拿过来给Gilfoyle。"鬼扯。来，我帮你盖上。"

一开始Gilfoyle以为他只是说笑，然后发现他确实是在开玩笑。他为此感觉荒诞却很惬意，同时感到轻松。在自己的记忆中，从来没有人这样关心过他。Gilfoyle露出一个还算灿烂的笑容。

"你其实挺享受的，对吗？"Dinesh在他身边坐下。

吉尔弗约尔有些害羞，但仍然保持微笑。"是啊。"他承认了。

Dinesh明知故问地看着Gilfoyle. 他或多或少知道，Gilfoyle渴望的不仅仅是温暖被子和柔软的触感，虽然这些也挺不错的。Dinesh半开玩笑地按摩了一下Gilfoyle的肩膀。Gilfoyle闭上眼睛，让自己渴望被关怀的欲望不动声色地显露出来。

然后不知怎么回事，Dinesh把Gilfoyle拉进了自己的怀里。他们在被窝里拥抱着彼此，放下了伪装和防卫。Gilfoyle可以感觉到这是一个温暖的拥抱。他过去和Tara在一起的局促和克制全部消失了。他终于能够全副身心地去享受，Dinesh捋过他的头发。

Dinesh看着Gilfoyle的神情，还在害怕自己被嘲讽。Gilfoyle用尽一切展现自己的诚意，把额头贴上Dinesh的，他看见对方眼神中投降与解放。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Gilfoyle发现触碰是一种致命的毒品。一旦他们开始，只要是私下两人的时候，就会很自然地就会继续下去。他们还没有接吻，从第一个吻之后就没有了，但那是早晚的事。

首先，Gilfoyle需要和Tara分手。

"我只是没感觉了，亲爱的。"他在Skype上告诉她，一如既往的单调。

Tara点了点头："是啊……我不想这么说，但你是对的。我们现在像什么？沉没成本般一错再错而已。"

Gilfoyle的自尊为此百感交集。他是个自私的人，他希望Tara至少能有一些情绪。

"外加我知道你和Mason睡了，而且对我说了谎。"他说。

Tara的脸红了：”Bertram，你和Mason在研究生的时候那些事……我觉得只会告诉你只会让事情变得更糟糕。”

“你我之间只有那么一条守则。”Gilfoyle说。

“确切来说，我也从来没有否认和他睡过。”Tara说道，“你问我们俩做了什么，我回答你下棋。我们确实是在下棋，只不过我赢了他两次。他一时兴起掀翻了棋盘扑到我身上。”

"你还是骗了我。"Gilfoyle意识到自己对这件事的在意程度超过了他的预期。

“对不起，我没想到会对你有什么伤害，反正现在说什么也晚了。”

"没错。"他说。"因为我可能再也不会见你了。"

Gilfoyle连忙关上窗户，去找Dinesh.

"怎么了？" Dinesh关心地问道。

"刚和Tara分手。"

"哦，哇……"Dinesh惊叹，"我是想说……我知道这件事会发生，如果你是认真的……呃……."

“和你在一起的事。"Gilfoyle说。"我是认真的。"

"我操。"Dinesh骂出了口，"可是……以前从来没有人为我做过这样的事情。"

"我也不全是为了你才这么做的，这不是什么好的情感关系。"Gilfoyle摇了摇头。"如果想把它归功于你，那也可以。我不介意加点分。"

"那这都是真真切切的了。"Dinesh说。"这不是玩笑，也不是游戏。你居然真的想和我谈恋爱。"

Gilfoyle搂过Dinesh："你对我的诚信有疑心，但我知道这主要是我的错。相信与否，我真的很想和你开始一段关系，只要你相信，我就会等你。"

Dinesh没有回答。

"还有，我知道你挺很享受这种被追的感觉。"

“滚蛋。”

"这不是什么坏事。"Gilfoyle说。"你有需求和渴望。而我希望你能和我坦诚相待。你喜欢被追求和被需要的感觉。每个人都是如此。"

“连你也是？”

“当然了，”Gilfoyle点头，“我不会说出来，但我确实也想要。”

Dinesh仔细看了看Gilfoyle："有时候不好说，你到底想要还是不想要。"

Gilfoyle钻进被窝里。"你比大多数人都厉害了。你会关心和在意到一些细节。"

"因为你对我很重要。"Dinesh诚恳地说。

Gilfoyle开始紧张起来：“是吗？”

Dinesh把手放在Gilfoyle的胸口。"你是真的不明白吗？你怎么能这样啊？我从来没这么说过。"

Gilfoyle低下头，但Dinesh却把手放在他的脸颊上，捧了起来。然后，他慢慢地俯下身子，吻了Gilfoyle。

这次什么都没有出错。Dinesh和Gilfoyle在床上亲吻彼此，慢慢地摸索彼此的身体，按摩后背和脖颈，玩弄发丝，描摹过耳垂，充满了愉快。不知什么时候，Gilfoyle握住了Dinesh的手，攥紧了。

"Dinesh。"他说。"我实话跟你说，我知道大概所有关于同性的做爱过程。"

"噢。"Dinesh的语气有些紧张，"嗯……我也是这么想的。但我还是不太确定，我们可以先……把衣服脱了。”

“好，好没问题。”Gilfoyle清了清嗓，”呃……我们分阶进行吧，先把上衣脱了？“

Dinesh伸手去够Gilfoyle的外套。“我曾经……梦见过这件绒外套。”他承认道，然后又尴尬的脱去了他打底的T恤。Gilfoyle帮Dinesh脱掉了polo衫。两人都不知道下一步应该怎么办。

“那……”Dinesh开口，“一般到了这个环节我们会去找奶子，但是因为我们俩都没有这个东西……”

“你说得对，但是跳过这一步还是让人觉得很奇怪。所以……再吻多几次？”Gilfoyle试探性地问道。

他们又继续接吻。但现在Gilfoyle能感觉到Dinesh的手指搭在自己的肩膀上，然后滑向腹部。“你身材真不错。”Dinesh小声地说。

“谢谢。”Gilfoyle伸手划过对方的脊椎。

“你看……我就没有，你这种腹肌什么的。”

Gilfoyle把Dinesh拉得更近。“都不重要。”他轻声说，“我只想要你，而我现在得到了你，这就是唯一会让我高兴的事。”

“好吧，但是如果……老二什么的……”Dinesh看向他们的下半身。

“Dinesh,”Gilfoyle坚定地看着他，“我们两个人中谁更大一点，这件事根本没有意义。我不……你的身材很好，但是这不是我想要你的原因。”

“我现在有点受不了了。”Dinesh说道。

"那我们就不要再等了。"Gilfoyle说，解开牛仔裤的扣子，拉下拉链。"倒数三秒？"

"啊……好吧。"Dinesh也对他做了同样的事。"一，二，三！"

他们脱下了裤子。两个人都已经硬了。

"这他妈太奇怪了。"Dinesh说。"我……坐在这里，把鸡巴拿出来? 还是和你一起？"

"是啊。"Gilfoyle也难以保持冷静。"我能理解。"

"我们赤身裸体在一块，我居然还勃起了？"

“我们也没谈过谁在上谁在下的问题。”

"天啊，我还不能去想。"Dinesh突然有些慌张。"这样，我们慢慢来吧。"

他先是摸了摸Gilfoyle的臀部和大腿，仔细爱抚，一直到大腿内侧，小心意义地绕开了阴茎的部分。Gilfoyle能感觉到自己的下身一直在变硬。他不太习惯被人挑逗抚摸，女人只会假设你能自己勃起。他对Dinesh做了同样的动作，但更加小心地保持他的动作，在他的肚子和臀部以及腰后打转。

你能做的，我都能做得更好。

"啊……"Dinesh哑声说。"我……有一个问题，Gilfoyle。"

Gilfoyle把手拿开。"你想停下来吗？"

"不，"Dinesh呻吟道。"求你摸一下。"

他的手像丝绸一样滑过，将手指放在Dinesh的阴茎顶端，摇晃了一下，前液溢了出来。

"更多！"Dinesh闭上了眼睛。“做全吧。"

Gilfoyle轻柔地把Dinesh的性器套入手中。他握了一会，倾身去亲吻Dinesh，有条不紊。浪漫的感觉充斥在他的胸腔中，只要对方愿意，他想把所有保护欲和爱恋倾倒到对方身上。然后，他开始轻轻地套弄着阴茎。

“这太激烈了。"Dinesh说。他的手摸索在Gilfoyle分开的大腿间，一动不动。"我有……感觉。"

"要我含住吗？" Gilfoyle问道。

“呃……好……好的，我想要。”

“你自己找一个舒服的姿势。”Gilfoyle感觉自己的体温在升高，他等不及了。

Dinesh躺下了，Gilfoyle脱下了裤子和袜子。他有些不太确定自己要用一个怎样的姿势。

"要不把你的腿缠在我身上？"Dinesh说。"好吧，我就……这样吧。"

Gilfoyle感觉自己快要抽筋了，整个人蜷缩成了一团，但他已经不在乎了。他伸出舌头舔了舔前端，然后试着把整根阴茎塞进嘴里。塞不下，顶得他下巴也很难受。他拿了出来，舔多了几下又重新吞回去。

“你要怎么……”Dinesh问道。

“不知道，”Gilfoyle喃喃，“这比我想象的还麻烦。”

Dinesh就是怎么也射不出。他越来越卖力，甚至发出了声音，但无论如何也没办法。Gilfoyle感觉筋疲力尽。

“还好吧？”Gilfoyle有些不安和担心地问道。

“没什么，我感觉挺好的，但是我没法……在嘴里射出来。”

“没事，”Gilfoyle虽然很失望，但还是安慰了他。他在Dinesh身后坐下，一只手搂着他的肩，另一只手则重新开始抚摸Dinesh的下身。终于，Dinesh射了出来。Gilfoyle用抱了他好一会儿，然后又吻了吻他。

"唔……成功了？" Dinesh有点愣住，"换我……给你……"

Gilfoyle在床上坐直了身子，Dinesh半跪在他面前。Dinesh把嘴滑过Gilfoyle的阴茎，在Gilfoyle差不多的地方犹豫了一下。但他并没有停下来，他开始舔弄到自己能掌握的部位，快速地来回摆动，几乎有点过度兴奋。Gilfoyle感觉到自己快到了的时候，拍了拍他的头，快感接踵而来。

"去吧。"Dinesh含糊不清地说，然后继续低头吸吮。

Gilfoyle射了。虽说感觉还算不错，但一清醒过来，他就觉得有些许狼狈。Dinesh自以为是的表情更是雪上加霜。

"你要幸灾乐祸到什么时候，就因为你口交比我厉害？" Gilfoyle有些生气的说。

Dinesh抱着他："你什么都赢过我，Gilfoyle。就不能把这个让给我？"

Gilfoyle的表情柔软了下来： “好吧，你刚才做得很好，亲爱的。”

Dinesh在他唇上落下一吻："你也是，我喜欢久一点的。"

"你确定？"Gilfoyle质疑。

“我……比较奇怪。”Dinesh支支吾吾地回答。

Gilfoyle躺下后把Dinesh抱进怀里。他还是不敢相信他们刚才做的事，身体皮肤泛着兴奋的潮红，温暖的床单令人放松。

“我喜欢和你一起做这些事。"Dinesh听起来有些困了。"以后还可以做更多的。"

Gilfoyle的手抚过Dinesh的小臂，觉得一切都值得了。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

直到这一刻，Gilfoyle都没有想过，如果他真的能让Dinesh倾心于自己会发生什么。但现在他既然做到了，他们就得要告诉大家。

"我想是时候公开了。"Gilfoyle说。"就今天早上吧。"

Dinesh打了个哆嗦。但Gilfoyle内心深处知道，除了自己，Dinesh其实谁也不怕。"我只想能随心所欲地触碰你。"Dinesh说。

他们两人一起从Dinesh的房间走出来。

"嘿，各位，我们在约会中。"Gilfoyle拉着Dinesh的手说。

所有的人都显得无比惊讶，除了Jing Yang似乎并不怎么在意。慢慢地他们开始意识到Gilfoyle没有在开玩笑。

"你们都是gay？" 理查德的脑子显然转不太过来。

“双，如果你非要知道的话。”Gilfoyle回答。

“而且……你们真心地，喜欢对方？”Richard更加困惑。

“这不是显而易见的一点吗！”Jared欢呼，“但我必须承认，你们俩会有性行为上的关联让我吃惊。我想，爱与恨仅在一线之间。总之……恭喜你们！"

"你们随意吧。"Erlich说。"现在是二十一世纪。每个人都可以为所欲为。"

Richard又不死心地继续问了五六个无聊的问题。但他们已经做到了——向所有人出柜。

自那以后，事情变得越来越好。Gilfoyle惊讶于公开和Dinesh关系的感觉很不错，能有一个喜爱的人常伴左右。日常生活中的一些小事，比如抚摸肩膀，或者是相视一笑，都能让他一天的心情明亮起来。

他最喜欢的新改变是睡在Dinesh身边。是没有意识的那种睡觉。更准确的来说，是爬上床，和Dinesh抱在一块，晚安吻，最后谈上几句关于今天一天的话题，在身旁有自己男友的情况下安心入睡。躺在床上的时候，他们不需要担起什么责任和义务。只是安稳地休息，和Dinesh一起享受这种感觉简直太好了。

“舒服吗？”Dinesh揉着他的脖子。

Gilfoyle从自己的喉咙里听到了从未有过的满足声音。

“我喜欢这样。”Dinesh明快地说道。

“我也是。”Gilfoyle回应。

几分钟后，Gilfoyle的手机震了一下。他今晚睡在里侧，所以Dinesh更加靠近床床头柜。

"你看看谁给我发短信？" Gilfoyle半梦半醒地嘟囔了一句。

Dinesh得意地笑了："现在我可以看你的手机了？"

Gilfoyle笑了起来：“是啊，爱看什么看什么。”

Dinesh翻了个身，看了一眼Gilfoyle的手机。"是爱德华·斯诺登。他想让你帮他黑进五角大楼。"

Gilfoyle转过来轻拍在Dinesh的脖子上。

“认真地说，是Tara给你发的。他说他下个月和一个叫Mason的人会到附近来？”

Gilfoyle嗤了一声，依偎在Dinesh的身边。“叫她滚蛋，我和我的男朋友有约了。

END


End file.
